


Solar Flares

by YvY91



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Technology, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Hurt RK900, Just Me Making Nines and Gavin Suffer, M/M, Nosebleed, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Solar Flares, System Errors, Whump, Worried Gavin Reed, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvY91/pseuds/YvY91
Summary: Solar flares, Gavin thought, had never been something he had seriously worried about. At least not until now and it scared Gavin more than any weapon he was ever threatened with.It was invisible to his eyes, an unstoppable force that made its way through almost everything.Even androids.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Solar Flares

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in one of my files for a while now and decided to post it now.  
> Have fun reading this, and maybe let me know in the comments if you liked it or not. I always appreciate feedback.

Solar flares, Gavin thought, had never been something he had seriously worried about. At least not until now and it scared Gavin more than any weapon he was ever threatened with. 

It was invisible to his eyes, an unstoppable force that made its way through almost everything. 

Even androids. 

  
This year the solar flares were stronger than in previous years and it was only after the android revolution that they found out that androids were affected by them. Some androids more than others. 

However, Nines was a very special case. He was built to be perfect, with every piece of technology known to mankind at his disposal, and that was exactly what caused so many problems. 

Nines was a technological piece of art, but no one had thought about the consequences of all the technology forced inside just one body. 

At least not until it was too late. 

  
Here Gavin was, being woken up in the middle of the night by a loud crash that seemed to shake the foundation of the house. He forced open his tired eyes and immediately looked to the other side of the bed, but the place where his android would normally have been was empty. 

Within the blink of an eye, and even though he had been asleep a few second ago, Gavin was up and moving towards the origin of the noises. 

With his heart in his mouth, Gavin sprinted down the hall and into the living room, and there his android was. Lying on the glass shards of the now shattered coffee table. 

Nines' body was sprawled over the ground, trembling and convulsing as his synthetic muscles contracted heavily, and with each involuntary movement of his body the sound of broken glass grating against each other and the wooden floor filled the air around them. 

Grey-green eyes widened at the sight in front of him and without thinking, Gavin ran toward his lover. 

If Nines had been aware of the situation around him, he would have cursed at Gavin for walking into the sea of shards without anything covering his feet, but Gavin couldn't care less. 

He came to a stop before he made his first step into the larger pieces of broken glass, although he could still feel tiny amounts of them digging and cutting into the skin of his bare feet, Gavin moved further to reach for Nines, and pulled him as far away from the broken glass as he could, but the damage had been done already. 

The android had numerous cuts on the arms, all of which bled sluggishly. The blue colored thirium vibrant against Nines' pale skin. As he inspected some of the wounds more closely, he noticed how small pieces of glass were shoved under the android's skin. 

Gavin let out hiss and with trembling fingers he carefully started to pull them out from underneath Nines' skin, fresh thirium spilled out from the wounds, the sight of it made nausea fester inside of him. 

The detective cursed under his breath, Nines wasn't supposed to be like this, bleeding and unconscious on the ground, with Gavin picking broken glass out of his wounds. 

After making sure there was no piece of glass left to harm him or the android, Gavin sat on the floor so he could pull Nines towards him. He cradled him against his chest while small spasms were still working their way through his lover's body, the LED at the side of Nines' head flashed in a furious reddish pattern. 

A small, painful sounding whine worked itself from between Nines lips as a new wave hit the android and he bowed against the detective's body.

The sound alone almost broke the man's heart, but to see Nines suffering like this made tears well up in his eyes. He blinked them away hastily before tightening his grip on his lover's body and whispering soothing words against the android's ear.

He knew Nines was able to hear him when the android managed to grasp the front of Gavin's shirt, but otherwise the android was unresponsive with the exception of the tremors that shook him. 

It would take Nines some time to fix all the errors and malfunctions that flooded his processors, Gavin was aware of all of it. It wasn't the first time something like this happened, but it still drove him to the brink of a panic attack every time.

He remembered the first time it happened. They were in the precinct, and after a brief flickering of the ceiling lights, Nines' body had locked up before he just slipped off his chair and fell to the floor with a loud crash. Gavin had been so shocked by the sudden occurrence that he froze on the spot and stared at the android who convulsed in agony on the ground. 

Nines hadn't been the only android that had collapsed that day, but Connor too. The RK800 wasn't as affected as Nines, but he too had his difficulties to gather his bearing for hours after. 

Gavin let out a sniff as he held the trembling android against him and a short time later he felt as Nines started to breathe faster, hot air hit the skin on Gavin's neck with each exhale the android did. Nines body slowly started to overheat due to stress his system was confronted with. 

"Nines, love, hold on for me, please. I know you can fight this and I'm here- I won't leave you alone." Gavin whispered and pressed a kiss on top of Nines' head. 

The detective slowly rocked back and forth, his arms wrapped securely around his lover as he waited for the spasms to be over. It hurt the detective to see Nines like this, he wasn't supposed to be vulnerable like this - Gavin was unable to help him except for whispered words of comfort and the slow combing of his fingers through the android's hair.

They sat in silence for almost an hour before Nines spasms slowed down and he was coherent enough to focus on his surroundings. 

  
Gavin loosened his hold from around Nines' back to get a better view at his face, and he saw how Nines eyes blue were focused on the broken table together with the glass shards and small droplets of slowly evaporating thirium around them. 

The detective nudged his android to get his attention and blue eyes turned away to look at him, "Nines, how are you feeling?" Gavin asked, the fear and worry he felt was clearly audible in his voice. 

Blue eyes watched him carefully as if the android tried to scan Gavin's wellbeing, "I'm alright now. Still a bit overheating, but my system is running without errors again. You- I - " Nines let out a tired sigh and leaned his head back against Gavin, "Gav...I'm sorry about the table and for waking you up..." whispered Nines against Gavin chest. 

"Damn, Nines. I don't give a shit about the broken table, or that I woke up. It would be more interesting to hear why you didn't wake me up and decided to sneak out of the bedroom alone. You know what was going to happen...Why did you go alone?" Gavin squeezed his eyes shut briefly as he spoke to the android on his lap.

The android moved to press himself even more against Gavin's body, "I didn't want you to worry. I thought I could sit this one out without disturbing you, the last few weeks were so exhausting for you - you need to rest. I'm sorr-"

"I swear, tin-can, if you apologize one more time..." Gavin snapped, cutting the android of before he was able to finish his sentence, and let out a sigh. "Listen, just promise me not to do that again. I don't care how late it is. You wake me the hell up, is that clear?" said Gavin harshly. 

Nines nodded and let out a wet sniffle, which caused Gavin to freeze. Was Nines crying? He looked down to his lover and jerked in surprise as something blue seeped into the front of his shirt. 

He leaned back and was shocked at the sight of blue blood slowly dripping out from Nines' nose, he watched the small trickle as it slowly flowed over Nines' lips and chin. 

"Fuck, Nines! Your fucking nose is bleeding!" Gavin cupped the android's face between his hands, noticing how the synthetic skin was still too hot to touch. Nines had never had nosebleeds before, Gavin didn't even know that this could be possible. 

"Nines, do I need you to bring to a repair center? Do I have to call for help?" asked Gavin, his muscles tensing with every second that went by, ready to act if Nines needed immediate help. 

But Nines just shook his head as a slight smile played around his lips, how he was able to smile in a situation like this was beyond Gavin. "No, as I said, I'm alright. The bleeding should stop in a few minutes. There is no permanent damage, it's because of the stress my processors were under. Please, don't worry." 

Nevertheless, the detective was worried. Nines could ask and plead at him not to be, he just couldn't help himself. The image of Nines sprawled over the floor and convulsing without stopping was still too fresh in his mind. Not to mention the blood that was still slowly dripping from Nines' chin and even from some of the deeper wounds on his arms that were still leaking. 

Gavin had to fix the android as quickly as possible, or the sight of him bleeding would cause future nightmares to fester inside his brain. 

"Alright, let's move." Gavin moved to get up, but stumbled backwards as his knees buckled. He had to stand still for a few moments until the feeling in his legs returned. 

His android looked up to him from his position on the ground, but made no attempts to move and Gavin crouched down again until they were at eye level, "Nines, can you move?" 

Nines shook his head in denial, "No, not yet. But you can go without me. I'll join you in a bit."

Gavin huffed under his breath, had his lover lost his super brain in the last hour, or did he really think Gavin would just leave him alone. 

He slipped his arms underneath the android's knees and shoulder, and with a small huff he raised his android from the ground. The sudden movement made Nines gasp in surprise, but he immediately settled to being manhandled, and with his head resting against the crook of Gavin neck he let himself be carried to their bedroom. 

Gavin was mindful of his movements as he sat Nines down on the edge of their bed, before he turned around to walk to the enclosed bathroom, where he grabbed their first aid kit and a few damp towels. When he was back at Nines' side, he started wiping the blood off Nines' face and arms.   
  
Gray-green eyes looked carefully over the now clean skin and with relief Gavin noticed that the first aid kit was no longer needed. Nines' synthetic skin had already repaired itself, and the damage done to it was gone from view. 

The detective began to move away silently, but was stopped as a hand gently gripped his arm before another reached for the first aid kit in his hand, "Gavin, don't think I hadn't noticed that you hurt your feet. Sit down and let me have a look." Nines' voice left no room for an argument and Gavin did as he was told. 

He sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard and watched Nines as he grabbed his right ankle. The android gently put his foot on his lap and started cleaning the small cuts.

Gavin couldn't help but wince as Nines pulled the tiny pieces of broken glass out of his skin, it was over fast and before he knew it, soft bandages were wrapped around his feet. The detective however, was transfixed by Nines' fingers and how they caressed over his ankle. 

The feeling of warm fingertips against his skin felt reassuring, still, he hadn't spoken a word since he carried Nines to their bedroom, his mind was overwhelmed with the images of Nines writhing on the floor. 

Suddenly, the events of the day caught up with Gavin and he started to cry softly, hot tears welled up in his eyes until they made their way down. His face started to burn with embarrassment and he tried to turn his head away from Nines, though, before he managed to hide himself, strong arms were wrapped around him.

"It's alright, Gavin. We're okay...Love, please stop crying." Nines whispered and started to caress slow circles over Gavin's back. 

"Jesus, Nines. I know you're okay, but...seeing you like this. It hurts me so damn much every time and I - I just feel so useless because I can't help you. Fuck, I love you so much..." Gavin's voice cracked towards the end, and then there were hands on him. 

They grabbed at the hem of his sullied shirt and raised it over his head to let the piece of clothing fall to the floor in a heap and within seconds, Gavin was tucked under the warm blankets with Nines pressed against his side. 

They had their arms wrapped around each other and ever so slowly Gavin's sobs ceased until only small hiccups remained. 

"Gavin, you know that you do help me, right? Without you I would be lost in the amounts of errors my system gets stuck in. It's your touch and your voice that guides me back to the surface every time. I would be lost without you. Do your hear me? You aren't useless!" Nines voice washed over him, making Gavin look up to the bright blue eyes he fell so in love with. 

"I love you too, Gavin. So much." Nines placed his lips against Gavin's and they started to kiss each other softly. 

Gavin knew he was too tired to perform any kind of sexual acts, but it wasn't something he needed right now anyway. He just needed to feel Nines' hands on his skin, he needed the comfort from their closeness to each other.

It was as if the android was able to read Gavin's thoughts because not a second later, hands started to roam over his skin, making the detective hum in delight. He let himself be carried away by Nines' touch, his brain overcome with tiredness. 

Slowly he fell asleep, and for the moment his worries and fears were forgotten. Nines was here with him, he was alright, and Gavin knew they would make it work.

Together as they always did. 


End file.
